


When I look into your eyes, I know

by sehosharkkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Cat Hybrid Jongdae, Hybrid Oh Sehun (mentioned), Hybrids, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, They are stupid, side seho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie
Summary: Minseok wasn't expecting guests, much less a strange hybrid in his kitchen, munching on his food. The audacity.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188
Collections: EXZOO : First Exchange





	When I look into your eyes, I know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandelionnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionnie/gifts).



> Hello!! 
> 
> Thank you for three beautiful prompts to choose from ^^ It was a pleasure to write and I hope you will like reading it, too!
> 
> Here are the details I mentioned in the fic but didn't elaborate on:  
> Community - a shopping mall-like building that can be entered only by hybrids and their guests. They’re large and have everything a hybrid might need w/o going outside if they don’t want to  
> Hybrids are allowed to live alone but need a ‘Guardian’ - a person who’d help them in case of bullying/unexpected heat/other problems. Most hybrids choose to live with their guardian though.
> 
> Title from Xiumin's 'You'

“Honey, I’m home!” Minseok singsonged, smiling at the thought of not going to work for two whole days, and with a spring in his step marched towards his bedroom to get rid of his working clothes. 

“Hi, sweetie!” Minseok stopped mid-step, hand still on the tie he’d been trying to loosen up. He turned his head to the right and peeked into his kitchen where the voice came from, his only thought being _‘but I live alone’._

“Why is there a cat hybrid in my kitchen?” His brain shut down, so he didn’t exactly realise he’d said it out loud. 

But there was an orange-haired guy, casually sitting by Minseok’s table, over Minseok’s can of tuna that he was going to eat for breakfast the next day. The sun setting behind him made the scene look ridiculously picturesque, but Minseok has not switched his work mode off yet. Working in an art gallery for nine hours, five days a week might do that to a man. Make him appreciate a nice view, that is. Even if a said man worked there as a data entry associate, but that was just an irrelevant detail anyway.

“The question should be: why is there a _handsome_ cat hybrid in your kitchen.” The guy purred out and tilted his head. Minseok would be embarrassed he kept saying things out loud if he wasn’t so focused on a pair of white ears, _twitching_ in his line of vision. He’d never seen a hybrid up close and this particular specimen was, in fact, a handsome one. His hair looked fluffy, his neck was slender and the constantly upturned corners of his mouth gave him a mischievous aura, that of a harmless prankster.

“Should I call the police?” Minseok asked, just in case. He started to loosen up, but still avoided sudden movements.

“If you said ‘animal control’ I would have been offended.” The hybrid put another piece of tuna into his mouth. “But no, you shouldn’t. Come sit, I don’t bite.” He continued, patting the table in invitation. “I’m Jongdae.”

Minseok discarded his bag on the floor and joined his unexpected guest by the kitchen table. “Hi Jongdae, can you at least tell me why I shouldn’t call them?” His voice was a little bit higher than usual, but it tended to do that when he was nervous, so he just coughed once and let it be. 

“Nice to meet you too, _Minseok.”_ Did the hybrid, Jongdae, really roll his eyes at him? “I’m under the impression that you know my Guardian, Baekhyun. He talked about you, you know. That’s why I came here.” Right, Minseok noted to also use that term in the future. Calling someone who adopted a hybrid as an ‘owner’ was considered insensitive after some demonstrations a few years back. 

“You decided to eat my food because I know Baekhyun?”

“Duh. I was lonely and bored, so I went exploring.” Jongdae said slowly as if he was talking to a child who couldn’t understand basic words. “Maybe you should make yourself some coffee, you seem awfully slow after Baekhyun described you as ‘the smart neighbour you call if there’s an emergency’.”

“I bet he says that about everyone.” Minseok huffed but felt nice that Baekhyun said that. They weren’t close friends, but they did like each other, so Minseok was pleased that the numerous times he had helped Baekhyun over the months they were neighbours were appreciated. That man was a walking disaster, but a kind-hearted one.

Minseok stood up to hide his blush by taking the kettle to the sink and filling it with water. He didn’t get compliments every day, even if they were concealed under a layer of insult. “How did you get in anyway?”

“I’m a cat and you left your balcony cranked open, that should tell you enough.” Minseok shivered when Jongdae said it right behind him. He had a nice voice. Really smooth. 

Minseok moved aside to put the kettle on the stove while Jongdae rinsed the empty can and threw it away. Then, to Minseok’s mortification, he leaned on the counter and gazed at him with those stupidly blue eyes. He’d never seen anyone with eyes in this particular shade of blue, like the summer sky on a clear day.

“I don’t want to be rude, but when are you leaving?” Minseok blurted out, without looking up from his mug, stirring the sugar that had long been gone. Social interactions made him feel exhausted sometimes. And say rude things, but oh well, gorgeous strangers weren't a regular occurrence in his household.

Especially the unplanned interactions. Especially the unexpected social interactions in the apartment he left empty and locked in the morning. And while he didn’t exactly want the strange man to leave, he felt oddly exposed under his gaze.

“Hold that thought, I gotta pee.” Jongdae spun around and left the kitchen.

“The toilet is…” He was interrupted by a loud ‘I know, silly’ and the sound of the door closing. So Jongdae didn’t only break into his flat, he also got _familiar_ with it _._ Minseok judged himself for not being nearly as put off by that thought as he should. Damn cute cat hybrids and their Guardians. And speaking of Guardians, it was high time he called Baekhyun, because what the fuck. 

  
  


Since Baekhyun couldn’t pick Jongdae up before finishing his shift at the studio, Minseok had to endure the cat’s curious eyes for at least two more hours. 

“Can’t you just, like, climb back up?” Minseok asked shyly but only made Jongdae burst out laughing. His eyes became two little lines while his lips curved even more, showing a set of little sharp teeth. Everything about Jongdae seemed either little or soft, yet came together as a tough feline that could definitely bite, despite Jongdae’s earlier reassurings.

“I’m a cat, not a Spiderman, so I can’t exactly climb walls.” Maybe Jongdae was a nerd, like him! Minseok would have been upset that someone made fun of him if the sight didn’t make his heart melt a little at the same time. It was Friday, he’d had a long week and there was an Unidentified Feline Object in his house and that’s how he was explaining his strange reaction to everything the hybrid said or did. 

He’d spent the time with Joingdae cooking, because after coming back from the toilet, Jongdae decided that he was still hungry and whined until Minseok gave in and agreed to make him some baked salmon with rice. 

“I don’t even know if I have salmon.” Minseok tried to defend the contents of his fridge, but with poor results. 

“You have two pieces in the bottom drawer, next to that delicious-looking piece of beef.” Jongdae was braced against the window, with a good view on the stove and what Minseok was doing. “I wish Baekhyun would stuff our fridge like that.” He sighed dreamily and observed Minseok’s movements, who felt a deer caught in the headlights of a very chatty cat. “Once I get paid I’ll buy something delicious.”

“When did you move in from the Community? Baekhyun didn’t mention he was applying to become a Guardian.” He asked carefully, focusing on cutting the salmon into pieces. He was curious about Jongdae’s story but didn’t want to pry, so his eyes were focused on the cutting board. “And pass me the basil, please, it’s next to your elbow.” 

“He applied a few months ago, actually. I was thinking about moving out of the Community and met him in a cafe where humans come to look for hybrids to adopt.” Jongdae took the basil but didn’t give it to Minseok. Instead, he came up to the sink and washed the leaves, then took his own cutting board and started chopping. “I wanted to find a job before moving in with him though, that’s why it took so long. I moved in earlier this week and I’m already starting work on Monday! These days finding a job isn’t easy to begin with, but when you’re a hybrid it becomes even harder so I got lucky.” Jongdae added wrinkling his nose. 

“I’m sorry,” Minseok murmured, feeling his eyes water not only at the onion he was currently cutting. The hybrids used to have it much worse, so it was easy to forget that it wasn’t all good now. A hundred years ago they were kept as slaves, with no right to education or medical care. Hell, Minseok remembered seeing not long ago some news about the twenty-fifth anniversary of the New Election Law that gave hybrids the right to vote and acknowledged them as equal to humans. 

“It’s okay. Baekhyun’s a dumbass, but I like him and he makes me laugh, so..” Jongdae shrugged and started looking through the cupboards while mumbling something about being in the mood for pasta.

Minseok’s shoulders sagged a little. _I like him._ So Jongdae was Baekhyun’s boyfriend, not flatmate. He stirred the content of the wok with a pout on his face, unaware of a pair of feline eyes fixed on his lips.

  
  
  


When the doorbell finally rang, Jongdae was curled up on the sofa, half of his body in Minseok’s lap. He wasn’t sure how they ended up so close, too focused on not. Touching. The ears. They were right there and looked so soft and Minseok had a thing for the fluffy stuff. He didn’t see the tail and he wondered if Jongdae even had one. Did every hybrid have a tail? He’d have to google that later. Not that he trusted the internet a whole lot.

So with the excuse of having to answer the door, he quickly got up and rushed to Baekhyun ignoring the offended ‘Hey!’ behind him when Jongdae’s head fell down without the support of Minseok’s thigh.

“Jongdae, hurry! I’m sure Minseok has better things to do on Friday than babysitting a pussy.” Baekhyun shouted, then started apologizing to Minseok. Before he could respond, Jongdae got out of the room and lazily strolled to the toiled. 

“Be right back.”

“Jongdae, we live _upstairs_. For the love of God hold your pee for, like, a minute and come.” 

The cat simply stuck his tongue out and shut the door to Minseok’s bathroom with the click of the lock that seemed to mock both them.

◊

“Minseok~” Someone singsonged next to his ear but Minseok just pulled his comforter over his head. It was Saturday and he refused to get up before his alarm that was set for noon. 

“Minseok, wakey-wakey!” the voice repeated. Minseok stretched and rolled onto his side, still barely awake and definitely not worried about a strangely familiar voice in his bedroom. Until he saw Jongdae’s face inches from his and he fell out of his bed with an inelegant screech, clutching at his heart.

He groaned on the floor and ran his hand up and down his sore shoulder as Jongdae’s head hovered above him from the bed. 

“J-Jongdae, what the hell!” Minseok started being seriously concerned about his flat's security. 

“Baekhyun had to go to work, so I was-”

“-bored? Yeah, I’ve heard that before.” 

“Someone’s groggy without their morning coffee, huh?” Jongdae took Minseok’s hand and pulled him onto his feet. “I can make a bomb latte.” 

“I prefer Americano,” Minseok grumbled but obediently followed Jongdae to the kitchen, mentally cursing Baekhyun for letting his boyfriend torment him two days in a row. 

  
  


Once he was more alive, and more favourable towards lattes, the big question just fell out of his mouth.

“... and he was like ‘I wanted to dye my tail light brown but it’s green’.” 

“Where’s _your_ tail?” Minseok interrupted, not really thinking about it, the curiosity and an early hour making his brain to mouth filter disappear. He covered his lips with his hands as Jongdae stopped talking and silently got up from his chair. Minseok started apologizing but then Jongdae pulled his pants down revealing a set of perfectly firm buttocks clad in a tight pair of briefs with a huge print of llama in the middle and Minseok just. Stared. 

He gaped at Jongdae as he wiggled his hips making a small curved tail wiggle with them. It was short, with white fur that matched the ears. Minseok covered his hands internally chanting _cute! cute! cute!_ and felt his face prickle. He must have looked like a tomato. 

“Minseok, you wanted to know where my tail was. It’s right there.” Minseok could hear how smug Jongdae was and it didn’t surprise him that the bold hybrid liked his actions to have the wow-factor. 

“What would Baekhyun say, I can’t just _look_ at your ass!”

“Baekhyun’s not here and I asked you to look at my tail, pervert. I can’t take responsibility for other places you decided to look at.” He chuckled but pulled his pants up and sat down. “I’m a Japanese Bobtail, so my tail is, wait for it, bobbed. It’s too small to make cutting a hole in my jeans or buying those expensive pre-cut ones worth it.”

“Jeans with a tail hole is more expensive?” Minseok’s brows shot up in confusion.

“Yeah. Most hybrid-oriented things are.” Jongdae sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s crazy, it’s like charging you more for less material!” 

“It is what it is. Better tell me you’re going to cook that beef today. I can’t stop thinking about that piece of meat.” Jongdae bit his lower lip and leaned forward, looking at Minseok expectantly. He wouldn’t be able to say ‘no’ even if he wanted to.

“Only if you peel the potatoes.” He said, ignoring the nervous churning in his stomach.

Jongdae scrunched his nose, but kept smiling, “Deal.”

◊

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Minseok greeted his neighbour when they bumped into each other on the staircase. He still felt a bit awkward about the butt situation, even if all Baekhyun said was ‘He is kind of an exhibitionist’ when he picked Jongdae up and Minseok came clean. “Rough night?”

“Hey, Min.” Baekhyun looked… tired. Minseok had seen his neighbour with dark circles under his eyes before, but he was sporting quite an impressive pair right then. “Jongdae started singing at night and I can’t get him to shut up.”

Yeah, Minseok heard that too. But for him it was mesmerizing. Like a lullaby. He wouldn't admit that to Baekhyun, but he’d slept like a baby during the weekend. 

“That sucks, man. Can’t you ask him to stop? Or bribe him?” Probably with food.

“That’s the worst part, he says it’s a cat thing and he can’t control it. I just don’t get it why it started out of the blue. I hope it didn’t bother you? I’d feel guilty.” Minseok felt himself flush a little but kept a poker face. 

“Nope, didn’t hear a thing.” They reached the entrance to the building. 

“Okay then, see you around!” Baekhun said and went to the bus stop while Minseok had one more fling of stairs left to get to his car. 

It’s a cat thing to sing at night? Minseok found that quite strange, but he’d never owned an animal in his life, let alone a _hybrid_ , so maybe it wasn’t his place to judge what was cat-like and what wasn’t. Didn’t Junmyeon own a cat? He’d have to come around his cafe and ask. About the tail too, maybe.

  
  


As soon as Minseok’s lunch break hit, he had his jacket on and wallet in hand, ready to walk to the nearby cafe. Ever since he started working in the gallery, he'd been going there, a quaint place filled with the smell of good coffee and even better desserts. 

The familiar chime of the doorbell put a smile on Minseok’s face, but he couldn’t decide if the familiarity of the person that greeted him was a good thing. 

“Jongdae?”

“Minseok! Are you stalking me?” The hybrid chuckled when Minseok paled and started waving his hands frantically. “Chill, I’m just joking. How can I help you? I have to warn you though, I’m still a bit clumsy with the register. I’m new here.” He whispered as if he was sharing a secret with Minseok.

‘Stop being so adorable!’ Minseok thought, trying to conceal the fond smile that was trying to show on his face. “One Americano, please. And tw- one chocolate chip cookie.” He’d usually get two, but Jongdae didn’t have to know that he was a hog. 

“Okay…” Jongdae slowly clicked a few buttons on the register. His tongue peeked out a little and Minseok was ready to combust, mentally apologizing to Baekhyun for thirsting over his boyfriend. He was a bad, bad neighbour. “Got it. Here’s your receipt. Someone will bring it to your table.” 

Minseok took his usual seat it the corner of the cafe, next to a big window and a shelf with some books. More than once did he annoy his boss because he ran late, too into what he was currently reading to notice his forty-five-minute break coming to an end. 

He reached for a book without looking, enjoying the thrill of the unknown, even if he knew all the available titles by heart. He looked down, _Romeo and Juliet._ Minseok snorted, then looked around if someone gave him a side-eye for acting crazy, but the only person looking at him was Jongdae. Shit. 

Minseok broke the eye contact, opened the book and quietly started reading while waiting for his order. 

The thud of a tray being placed on his table interrupted him quicker than usual. Luckily it was Jongin who put it there and not a certain half-human. 

“Hi, Min. I missed you!” Jongin smiled from ear to ear with that contagious grin that made everyone like him and every client tip him well. 

“I was there on Friday, though.” Minseok smiled back. He really liked the waiter. Junmyeon had an eye for good people, so even his baker was a sweetheart. A short guy with an adorable smile and thick glasses that Minseok met on his birthday when Junmyeon let him in the kitchen for a tasting of new recipes. He was secretly hoping for a rerun this year too. 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t,” Jongin said matter-of-factly while taking the cup and plate off the tray. “And now spill, why did the new guy look like he was ready to murder me for making your order before him?” 

“Uh, he’s my neighbour’s hybrid. And boyfriend. He moved in recently.”

“Hybrid? Yes. Boyfriend? I don’t think so.” Jongin's mouth quirked up in a knowing smile.

“He’s just really friendly, Jongin.” Minseok brushed it off and quickly changed the subject. “Is Junmyeon here?” Minseok befriended the owner a few weeks into becoming a frequent customer and they met up outside Junmyeon’s “office hours” almost as often as they talked during Minseok’s lunch visits. He also happened to be a Guardian of a Siamese hybrid, Sehun. Minseok hadn’t met him yet, but Junmyeon mentioned that Sehun lived up to the antisocial and territorial reputation of the breed. 

“No, Sehun’s sick so he stayed with him at home.” 

“I was hoping to talk with him today.” Minseok sighed and put his chin on his hand. 

“Not till the next week, I think.” 

“Jongin, can you come here?” Jongdae shouted, interrupting them. They both looked at the register, where Jongdae was furiously poking the screen with an annoyed customer next to him. 

“Well, here’s my cue to go.” 

Minseok nodded and reached for his coffee, noticing a second cookie underneath the first one.

◊

A knock on the door pulled Minseok out of his dozing off. After work, he slipped into his comfiest pyjama and put on a cooking show on Netflix and somehow ended up falling asleep. He unhurriedly came up to the door and opened them while rubbing his eyes in a futile attempt to get rid of that sluggish feeling in his head.

He was greeted by a weirdly quiet Jongdae. His ears were leaning forward and his eyes were strangely dilated. Minseok got self-conscious over his messy hair and worn-out clothes, but they didn’t seem to bother the cat whose eyes bore holes into Minseok’s feet. Ah, yes. His furry bunny slippers. He managed to keep them unnoticed last time Jongdae saw him like that.

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t expect any guests.” Minseok mumbled, trying to hide as much of his body behind the opened door as he could without disappearing altogether. 

“I missed you in the cafe yesterday,” Jongdae said and went inside, swiftly getting around Minseok and marching into his living room. “And I couldn’t see you after work because stupid Baekhyun wanted to go to the cinema.”

“Yeah, the work got busy, so I didn’t have a break until two and going to a cafe for dinner felt weird.” Minseok waddled after Jongdae and sat down next to him on the sofa, the show still playing in the background. 

“Give me your phone,” Jongdae demanded, reaching out with his hand. “I’m going to give you my number so you can text me next time. I was worried. I mean- Everyone was. Jongin was right, you come eleven-thirty, Monday to Friday, like clockwork.” He blabbered while handling Minseok phone. “Almost two weeks and you didn’t miss a day. Well, until yesterday. So you’re not getting rid of me today-”

“How’s work?” Minseok managed to cut in during Jongdae’s breath break. He got his phone back and put it on the table, ready for another monologue. Jongdae liked to talk, Minseok liked to listen. Minseok totally didn’t think that it was a match made in heaven. Nope. 

“Well, Jongin is a sweetheart and he never gets angry when I mess up the register…”

“You still do that? After two weeks?” Minseok chuckled in disbelief. Jongdae said he wasn’t good with technology, but that was ridiculous. 

“Don’t laugh, you meanie!” Jongdae punched him lightly, but also laughed. “Junmyeon said, and I quote, that he’d never met a person who would make such a good coffee but couldn’t generate a receipt without the computer crying for mercy.” 

Minseok burst out laughing, leaning over Jongdae’s shoulder. They’d gotten quite comfortable with each other over the month Jongdae had been living with Baekhyun. Minseok always took longer than most people to relax around somebody new, but it was inevitable with how often Jongdae would invite himself into Minseok’s field of vision. Lunch break at the cafe? Jongdae. Lunch break at work? A text from Jongdae, usually accompanied by a photo of a pouting hybrid in his apron. Even at home- as soon as Jongdae smelled food (and Minseok, being a foodie, was a good cook too) would come running and beg for some, so Minseok started cooking bigger portions without noticing until a few days before. 

Jongdae carved himself a cat-sized place in Minseok’s life and heart while simultaneously being someone else’s boyfriend. And now Minseok was stuck with that realisation _and_ Jongdae for a whole Saturday.

◊

After Jongdae told Minseok that Junmyeon was back in the cafe on Sunday, he couldn’t wait for his Monday lunch. He’d never been particularly interested in the hybrid stuff, but it kind of changed recently. They texted frequently throughout those two weeks Junmyeon stayed at home, but Minseok had always prefered talking face-to-face and managed to come off as either a little mad or bored through every text conversation he had. Hence postponing the Talk until they could talk in person. The stuff he found on the Internet sounded like prejudiced gibberish, not helping his case.

So when he barged into the cafe on Monday, Junmyeon was already waiting with a table full of coffee and cake and three-quarters of his schedule cleared. 

“Minseokkie!” Junmyeon sprung out of his seat to hug Minseok. He was the only person except for his grandparents that could call him ‘Minseokkie’, best friend privilege. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Minseok mumbled, hugging Junmyeon back. “Sehun’s cold must have been horrible if it kept you away from me for two whole weeks.” They parted and sat down, eager to talk and dig into the food. Minseok took a glance at the register and felt a pang of disappointment that Jongdae wasn’t there. Weren’t his shifts from Monday to Friday? 

“You know how cranky he gets when he’s sick.” Was it weird that Minseok knew Jongdae’s schedule? He should focus on Junmyeon for now. He was a bad neighbour _and_ a bad friend. Sigh.

“Yeah, I’ve heard the stories,” Minseok recalled that in some of them scratched furniture, hissing and a bite or two were involved.

“So I took him for a walk after a few days and he smelled a female in heat.” Junmyeon’s brows furrowed as he recalled the events. “So he had to let off some steam. It’s March, so the mating season is officially opened and he exhausted himself when we-”

“No details.” Minseok quickly cut in, almost choking on his coffee. Junmyeon was way too open with this aspect of his relationship when Minseok liked to keep what he did in the bedroom private. 

“Well then.” Junmyeon pouted and leaned back, crossing his arms. “All I’ll say is it that he got sick again.”

“Speaking of hybrids…” Minseok started, but paused, not sure how to continue.

“What? Do you have a crush? It’s Jongdae, right? It has to be Jongdae.” Junmyeon chuckled like he couldn’t believe it. “Jongin was right.”

“Junmyeon,” Minseok whined, banging his head on the table. “He has a boyfriend.”

A gasp, “You dog!”

He raised your head only to glare at his useless friend. “That’s why I have questions.”

“You’re gonna steal a man?” Junmyeon pretended to wipe a tear. “You’re all grown-up, when did this happen.”

That made Minseok laugh as well, but he lightly slapped Junmyeon’s hand anyway, for thinking he was a home-wrecker. “No, you idiot. He just, made me curious. About hybrids, that is.” He scratched his neck awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore.

“Okay, okay. Ask away.”

Minseok took a deep breath, “Is asking a hybrid if they have a small bladder considered rude?”

Junmyeon laughed out loud, scrunching his nose. “I think it’s kinda rude no matter your genetics.”

“Okay, but listen. He pees like, every forty-five minutes. That can’t be normal.”

“Minseok, a small bladder isn’t a hybrid thing, I think you have to ask him if you’re that curious.” Minseok felt a wave of disappointment settle in. He _hated_ not knowing things. However, he really didn’t want another situation like the tail one. 

“Okay, next one. Why would a cat hybrid sing at night?” Junmyeon opened his mouth, but Minseok added, just in case, “And I know for a fact that it _is_ a cat thing, his boyfriend said so.”

“Hold your horses, Minseokkie. You said that Jongdae’s dating?”

“Yeah.” Sadly.

“Well, babe, you’ll be thrilled to know that only single cats do that, so he’s either ready to mate or he’s an asshole who sighs at night. You can google caterwauling, Sehun did that too.” Junmyeon shrugged his arms. “I kinda doubt Jongdae is an asshole though, judging by his behaviour here.” 

“But that makes no sense.” Minseok was set on the fact that Jongdae did _not_ like him. He’d analyzed that left to right, top to bottom. He hated that little bloom of hope Junmyeon’s words evoked.

“Sweety, he never talks about a ‘boyfriend’ when he’s here. But he does talk about a certain clueless dumbass who’s sitting right in front of me.” Junmyeon propped his elbows on the table. “He asked me for a few kitchen shifts, co Kyungsoo could teach him how to make a cake. A birthday cake.” Junmyeon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Minseok knew what he was implying. Unless Jongdae had other friends with birthdays in March, it was a little too early to start learning for Baekhyun’s May birthday.

“Huh.” Minseok sank into his seat, a worrying thought crossing his mind. “Can I be so out of touch with dating that I wouldn’t notice someone flirting with me?” 

Junmyeon’s expression softened as he leaned towards Minseok to pat his arm. “Oh, honey you definitely did just that. Jongin and Kyungsoo think so too.” Then his brows shot up, lips forming an ‘o’. “I know how we can test that!”

He took off his scarf, stood up and circled the table. Minseok pushed his chair away from the table, facing Junmyeon. He looked up, only to have the scarf pushed into his face. 

“Junmyeon, what the hell!” He pushed him away, but Junmyeon just looked smug. 

“It’s Sehun’s. You’re going to smell like him now.” He sat down, apparently thinking that his explanation was sufficient. 

“So?” 

“So Jongdae’s going to smell another cat on you and either get crazy or ignore that. But if he says something then that’s basically a green light for you. Cats can get pretty territorial.”

◊

Junmyeon gave Minseok much to think about and frankly, he felt like a dumbass for never asking if Jongdae and Baekhyun were _actually_ together. He became clumsy for the rest of the day and his boss made him stay an hour longer. Minseok didn’t oppose that and made a mental note to buy her a coffee on the next day. Minseok hated Mondays with a passion. 

Even more so when he finally got out and was stuck in traffic, so when he came home it was already dark outside. He closed the door with a little more force than necessary, then considered throwing himself off the stairs when he noticed that the light in the kitchen was on. 

He groaned and stomped into the kitchen, “Jongdae, I swear I’m going to install a lock on every win- oh.” 

The small table in his kitchen was set for two with a candle, a freaking candle, standing proudly in the middle. Each plate had Minseok’s favourite desserts from Junmyeon’s cafe and Minseok could swear he could smell Jongin’s Americano. But where was Jongdae? 

He turned around just in time to see the hybrid come out of the bathroom. Of course. They both gaped at each other for a minute before Jongdae smiled awkwardly. “I brought you something…? ”

“I can see that, Jongdae.” Minseok huffed out. “I just don’t know how you keep coming in.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want me here.” Jongdae sassed, brushing past Minseok to get to the kitchen. He could see what happened next as if it was unfolding in slow motion. Jongdae’s nostrils flaring as he got a whiff of Sehun’s scent. His head sharply turning to Minseok, ears flat against his skull, eyes sparkling dangerously. And then a dull thud of his back hitting the wall and Jongdae all over him. 

“What the fuck Minseok.” Jongdae hissed, narrowing his eyes. “I’ve been courting you for over a month and you come home smelling like another hybrid?” Jongdae took another whiff, dragging his nose down Minseok’s neck. “A fucking tomcat.” 

Minseok was painfully aware of his arms pinned above his head and the arousal in his veins growing. Wait, what? “Courting?”

At this point, Minseok could feel his pulse in his ears because holy cow, he’d been _courted_ by _Jongdae_. Everything just… clicked, falling into place. The long visits that dragged on for hours even though Baekhyun was home, the bright smile that welcomed him in the cafe and all those jokes that always felt a step too provocative for a taken man. Minseok is a dumbass and Jongdae wasn't 'friendly'.

Jongdae let him go, stepping away as quickly as he pinned the human down. “Don’t tell me- You didn’t- You didn’t realize. You made me pee like crazy and you didn't even know!” The hybrid became clearly flustered, his ears twitching, but still flat, almost hidden in his hair. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” He made a run for the door, but Minseok managed to catch his wrist. He didn’t intend to pull as hard as he did, but it sent Jongdae spinning straight into his arms with a small “oof”.

With a new determination and confidence, Minseok ever so slowly got closer and closer to Jongdae, making his intentions clear. “Can I?” He whispered, looking into Jongdae’s surprised eyes. He didn’t get an answer though. 

He got something better instead, Jongdae’s curved lips pressed against his. 

Their trip to the bedroom after that was a blur of tangled tongues and wandering hands. Once in front of the bed frame, Jongdae pushed Minseok to lay on his back, then started climbing on top of him with a grace of a hunting tiger. His ears were standing proudly, all for Minseok to touch. He was rock hard and they had barely started. 

Jongdae grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing Minseok to reveal his neck. “I can’t believe I fell for someone so damn stupid.” Jongdae murmured, nibbling on the skin, sucking it in a way that was going to leave hickeys. Minseok keened, bucking his hips up, brushing his dick against Jongdae’s. 

Jongdae rutted right back, claiming Minseok’s mouth again. Minseok released a small whimper, but he felt so, so dizzy, high on relief of having Jongdae like that, being _allowed_ to have him like that. 

“Me neither.” He was damn stupid, indeed, he thought as Jongdae reached for his zipper. He could have had all of that earlier. 

Jongdae slid his hand into Minseok’s and started stroking slowly, making Minseok breathe out a moan into their kiss. 

“I want you to ride you.” 

“I won’t object.” Minseok chuckled breathlessly. 

After that Jongdae reached for Minseok’s lube, answering Minseok’s questioning glare at why exactly he knew the location of Minseok's lube with ‘What? It’s your fault you don't lock your drawers.’ He did a quick job of coaxing himself open, not allowing Minseok to touch but definitely enjoying his eyes fixed on him, following every flick of his wrist. 

In no time, Minseok was pinned once more, and Jongdae was sinking onto his cock, condom already on. 

“Next time I’m going to tie you up,” He moaned, easing himself further down, “And eat you out.” Minseok groaned when Jongdae started moving, the vision of him on the mercy of Jongdae’s tongue making him twitch with anticipation.

Jongdae’s body was slim but strong and full of subtle muscles, like the faint outline of his abs, so Minseok wasn’t exactly surprised that he could keep riding Minseok what felt like an eternity. At one point he leaned back and braced himself on Minseok’s thighs. The subtle change in position made the way Minseok’s cock was stroking against his prostate much better and a streak of precum dribbled down Jongdae’s dick as a series of moans fell from his parted moans.

Minseok was enamoured and couldn’t stop looking at Jongdae. The way his face contorted in pleasure, the way his muscles flexed above him… Beautiful. 

He might have said that out loud, if the satisfied smile that bloomed on Jongdae’s face was any indicator. 

“Touch me,” he rasped, so Minseok did, moving his arms from Jongdae’s thighs higher, gently caressing the expanse of milky skin in front of him.

Minseok tightened his grip on Jongdae’s tiny waist, helping him move, guiding his hips. He timed his own thrusts well, filling the room with their ragged breath and slapping skin. Jongdae’s thighs quivered, his tail straightened, and then he was spurting ropes of cum onto Minseok’s abdomen. He started clenching in a way that had Minseok release in no time as well. 

Jongdae rutted his hips once, then twice, in small circles. He mewled quietly and fell onto Minseok’s chest, burying his nose in the crook of his neck.

“Thank fuck, it’s gone.” Jongdae sighed, relaxing even more. 

“W-what?” Minseok blinked slowly, trying to focus. 

“The need to pee all over your apartment. It was so fucking annoying.” The hybrid casually stated, as if he was talking about the weather and not _peeing_ while still having Minseok’s dick inside him. 

“What?!”

“Shh…” Jongdae patted his chest. “It’s a cat thingy. Marking territory.”

And that was supposed to make Minseok feel better?

◊

Jongdae stretched with a groan, looking like a feline starfish, then draped himself all over Minseok again. Somewhere during their second round, the hybrid started purring and hadn’t stopped since, and Minseok was _enamoured_ with the subtle rumble against his body. 

“So… what’s for dinner?” Jongdae asked, breaking their post-glow bubble. Minseok, without the inhuman stamina, was half asleep at that point and only cracked one eye half-open to stare judgingly at his… boyfriend? Mate?

“I hope you’re joking.” 

“I’m hungry~” Jongdae whined, kicking his feet like a misbehaving child. “I want my stupid mate to bring me food.”

“Stop calling me stupid and I’ll consider,” Minseok grumbled, but in his head, he screamed, _A mate!!! He was Jongdae's mate!!!_

“My beautiful mate.” Jongdae purred, lifting his body on his elbows. “My talented mate.” He hovered over Minseok and pecked his lips, one hand on his naked chest. “Who will order pizza and keep cuddling me.” Jongdae bit his lip, trying to hide a smug smile and failing miserably. He knew he had Minseok wrapped around his little, bobbed tail. 

Minseok couldn’t be happier. 

◊

They might have gotten too into the cuddling, though, and if it took them a bit too long to open the door for the delivery guy, it definitely wasn’t because Minseok fell on his ass while frantically putting on pants after the doorbell rang. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a dog person and a proud dog owner, so the amount of reading I did to get to know cats better was a bit excessive XD the more I read the more I became convinced that Jongdae is actually a cat.  
> Japanese Bobtail Cat’s description on one of the websites: “Long, straight and slender, neither fragile nor heavy boned. The neck should be long and slender. The body should be medium in size, with good muscle tone.” IF THIS ISN’T JONGDAE.  
> Also, cats peeing everywhere when they’re territorial was the funniest thing for me, so, of course, I made Jongdae pee like crazy hehe  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
